forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
House Agrach Dyrr
Yasraena Dyrr (1358 DR-1373 DR) Anival Dyrr (1373 DR - ? ) | symbol = | formed = | disbanded = | members = | alignment = | races = Drow | allegiances = House Baenre ; Jaezred Chaulssin | enemies = House Faen Tlabbar ; House Xorlarrin | showmembers = yes | orgname = House Agrach Dyrr }} House Agrach Dyrr was a drow house of Menzoberranzan. Structure House Agrach Dyrr was the fifth house in 1372 DR. The house was located on Qu'ellarz'orl and built around nine stalagmites. It was surrounded by adamantine and stone. It had flying buttresses around its spires and a railless bridge across a moat-like chasm. The house had multiple reception halls, as well as a small sitting room with coral, limestone, and kuo-toa motifs. The compound itself formed of concentric circles, with a domed temple to Lolth in the center of the complex. House Agrach Dyrr's temple had a sacrificial altar limned in purple faerie fire and candles. There was a large black sculpture of a spider (a guardian golem), which was home to the Lichdrow's phylactery. There were high-backed stone benches in the chapel, with weblike curtains, spider motifs, and actual spiders and webs. The house had strong magical wards, many of which were placed by the Lichdrow Dyrr, including the master ward, which activated all wards in the compound in the event the lich's phylactery was destroyed. Activities Until 1372 DR, members of House Agrach Dyrr were the main soldiers at the Rhazzt's Dilemma outpost some 30 miles south of Menzoberranzan. History House Agrach Dyrr was more than 5,000 years old. Only House Baenre was older. Matron Mother Auro'pol Dyrr was killed during the drow attack on Mithral Hall in 1358 DR. After Auro'pol's death, Yasraena Dyrr became matron mother. In 1372 DR, House Agrach Dyrr entered into a secret alliance with the Jaezred Chaulssin, which had chosen that house because of the de facto male ruler, the (Lichdrow Dyrr). In exchange for the assassination of Matron Mother Ghenni Tlabbar, they worked with Nimor Imphraezl to betray Menzoberranzan's Army of the Black Spider to the armies of Gracklstugh and Kaanyr Vhok. Nimor posed as Captain "Zhayemd" of House Agrach Dyrr in order to complete the deception. After the house's betrayal was revealed, the house compound was besieged by House Xorlarrin and its allies. Gromph Baenre battled Lord Dyrr, destroying his corporeal form and infiltrating the house to destroy the lich's phylactery. Destroying the phylactery activated the master ward, destroying the house temple. Before the Xorlarrins could move in, Triel Baenre arrived and halted the assault. She met with Anival Dyrr, daughter of Yasraena, and made an agreement: House Agrach Dyrr were to become vassals of House Baenre for centuries, "essentially an extension of House Baenre." House Agrach Dyrr was also removed from the Ruling Council. Members Agrach Dyrr had orc and bugbear slaves. They also had ogres and trolls. In 1373 DR, there were at least two vrocks serving House Agrach Dyrr. Notable members ; Anival Dyrr : First daughter of Yasraena, then matron mother. ; Araag Dyrr : Graduate of Sorcere. ; Auro'pol Dyrr : Former matron mother, killed by House Baenre in 1358 DR. ; Curacc Dyrr : Patron of Auro'pol ; Esvena Dyrr : Fourth daughter of Yasraena. ; Geremis Dyrr : Graduate of Sorcere, apprentice to the Lichdrow. He was bald and aging. ; Jazzt Dyrr : Lieutenant and second cousin to Yasraena. ; Larikal Dyrr : Third daughter of Yasraena, killed mistakenly by her mother in 1373 DR. ; Lord Dyrr: Lich commonly known as the "Lichdrow Dyrr" and de facto ruler of House Agrach Dyrr until his destruction in 1373 DR ; Nafyrra Dyrr : Commander of a Dyrr detachment based at Rhazzt's Dilemma in 1372 DR. ; Ooraen : Recent graduate of Sorcere in 1373 DR. ; Urgan Dyrr : Weapon master in 1373 DR. He was scarred. ; Viconia Agrach Dyrr : A senior instructor at Arach-Tinilith in 1372 DR. ; Viis Dyrr : Graduate of Sorcere. ; Vorion Dyrr : Consort of Yasraena and wizard at Sorcere. ; Yasraena Dyrr : Matron mother from 1358 DR until 1373 DR. She was the sister of Auro'pol and granddaughter of the Lichdrow. References Category:Drow houses Category:Houses of Menzoberranzan Category:Organizations in the Northdark Category:Organizations in the Upperdark Category:Organizations in the Underdark Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations